


Morning Cuddles

by allenxxwest



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adorable, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Happy, Lazy Mornings, Married Life, Morning Cuddles, Neck Kissing, Sharing a Bed, Short One Shot, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 15:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19748773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allenxxwest/pseuds/allenxxwest
Summary: Barry and Iris in the morning.





	Morning Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to write more for you guys since I'm on summer break and all but I've had no motivation to do so until now. Anyways hope you enjoy this!

Morning's were always Barry's favorite. He loved sleeping in. Loved the way the sunlight would peek through their curtains, softly landing on Iris smooth brown skin making it glow. He loved waking up slowly to enjoy the comfort of the bed he and iris shared together. But most of all he loved cuddling with Iris. He loved the way she would fit perfectly against his chest and how her neck was like a pillow for his face because it was so smooth and soft. He loved putting his arm around her waist to keep her warm and safe during the night and into the morning. He loved how she always smelt good like flowers and that coconut shampoo she loves to use so much. he just really loves her. And right now he swears she couldn't look more beautiful sleeping peacefully. Slowly Barry sits up a little to admire Iris beautiful body before leaning over to press soft kisses to her neck. 

"Mmm babe." She hums squirming a little bit at his actions before moving her neck to grant him better access. Her eyes slowly flutter open to look at the clock on their night stand that read eleven. Barry stopped kissing her neck smiled before saying, 

"Good Morning sleeping beauty. Did you sleep well?" He asked before nuzzling his nose into her neck again. She smiled.

"Yes i did actually." She turned to face him. Iris always thought Barry looked handsome in the mornings but then again he always looked handsome. She took in his messy brown hair and his eyes that were a little droopy because he had just woken up. She loved how in the mornings his voice was raspy and deep and god it was sexy as hell. She smiled because he's just so damn cute.

"Mmm that's good." He said placing a kiss to her forehead before throwing the covers back and hoping out of bed. 

"And just where do you think you're going mister?" She questioned. Raising an eyebrow

"Imma go make us some pancakes. I'm starving and it's already eleven we need to eat something." He said.

"Nooo come back to bed and cuddle with me please just five more mintues." She whined before sticking out her bottom lip. She knew Barry was a sucker for that face.

"Babe." He said. Barry was trying his best not to cave in really he was but he was a sucker for that face.

"Please Barry." She said poking out her bottom lip even more.

"Fine but only because you're cute." He said before climbing back into the bed and pulling Iris to his chest. He sighed and thought morning are definitely his favorite.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay you made it to the bottom. Hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as i did writing it. Comment what you think! :)


End file.
